Make Me Yours
by kawaii-channi
Summary: Ymir returns home after 4 years to a pleasant surprise (Yumikuri Smut)


Christa sat at the piano, pressing down the keys trying to think what notes to put in for her song, Christa then pulled her hands back and wrote down the notes on a paper. She sighed and then looked over at the clock, it was early and she was sleepy. Christa got up and left the piano to go and sleep for a little while.

She went to the bed and laid down till she fell asleep, but she couldn't for some reason even though she was tired. Christa was laying down on the end of the bed, she was in deep depression. Ymir had been in the army for about four years now, barely ever coming to visit Christa. Christa looked out the window in their bedroom they used to sleep in together; Ymir was coming home and staying today.

—

She laid there, worried that Ymir might not come home, they have no told Christa anything about Ymir, they had told her that they are coming home, some retiring. Tears had been coming down her face for hours now, she couldn't help but cry cause she didn't know if Ymir would come home. She looked out the window once more, the street was empty and it was evening. Her friend Sasha that she was close to had been calling all day but she was ignoring all of her calls cause she didn't want her worried. Christa got out of bed to go make something to eat, the refrigerator was full but she hadn't been eating cause she lost her appetite to eat. She started making a peanut-butter sandwich, suddenly the a knock came from the door. Christa jumped and then ran to the door, quickly answering it. It was only the mail man with a package. Christa then broke down on the inside and then began to cry, she then took the package and then closed the door. She then set it on the counter and collapsed to the floor sobbing. Another knock came from the door, Christa didn't bother to answer. The knocks continued, Christa then finally started to get up and then walked up to the door, and opened it slowly.

"_Ymir!"_

Ymir stood at the front door steps and was smiling at Christa, while Christa was in shock and had her hands over her mouth, tears coming down her face. She then quickly ran up to Ymir and gave her a forceful hug, Ymir hugged her back.

"Y-Ymir.." Christa repeated under her breath a few times and then looked up at her, smiling with joy and tears of happiness. "Welcome home."

Ymir and Christa entered the house, Christa holding Ymir's hand, leading her in quickly and then setting Ymir's bag on the floor.

"I like what you did with the place, it looks nice. Did you buy new furniture?" Ymir asked looking at Christa.

Christa nodded at Ymir. "I've been writing new songs lately." Christa said walking over to the piano and grabbing a sheet of paper, then walking back handing it over to Ymir for her to read it.

I love you see your face and that pretty little smile; It's the only thing that's made me happy in a long, long while. It hurts to see you pained, but know that I am here. You know that I would fight away every single fear when you're here right beside me, my entire world is brighter. When you're here in my arms; my steps seem so much lighter. You bring light to the dark; My worries simply end. I've stumbled through the fire but I've found myself again.

Ymir then looked over at Christa, a bright smile on her face, holding back the tears. Ymir rarely cried anymore since she entered the army. "I love you, Historia." She said walking over to Christa, then picking her up princess style, then kissing her passionately. Ymir then started walking towards their bedroom.

"W-What are you doing..?" Christa asked blushing and looking at Ymir.

"I've waited too long to do this Christa, I thought about you every day in the army and you kept me going." She said smiling at her once more, then laying her down on the bed, and Ymir still in her army uniform, climbing on top of her.

Christa blushed even more and then wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, then leaning in and kissing her deeply. The kiss felt like it was forever, but it was really only for a minute, then Ymir slid a hand up the back of Christa's shirt.

"_Make me yours."_ Christa said.

—

They both started taking each other's tops off and then Christa noticed scars all over Ymir's chest and shoulders.

"Ymir.." Christa said.

Ymir sighed and then kissed Christa, getting the scars off of her mind.

"I am fine, don't worry about me." Ymir said.

Christa nodded at Ymir and then pulled her into another passionate kiss. Ymir and Christa were hungrily taking each others clothes off now, until they only had their panties and bra's on. They had to take very short breaks to catch their breaths from kissing. Ymir then slid down her hand and then reached into Christa's panties.

"A-Ah- Ymir.." Christa said moaning a little and stuttering.

Ymir grinned and then rubbed her gently, then sliding in a finger, then sliding it in and out.

"Y-Ymir!" Christa said arching her back and then breathing a little faster.

"Sh, be a good girl." Ymir said and then sucked on her neck. She continued to pump her.

Christa arched her back even more. "I-I am gonna- come!" Christa said cumming on Ymir's fingers.

"Oh, you filthy girl." Ymir said taking her fingers out and then licking all the cum off. "Now you have to be punished." She said taking Christa's panties off and then her own. Ymir then took off Christa's bra, then sucking on her nipple and massaging the other.

Christa moaned and then slid her hands into Ymir's hair and then pulled on it.

Ymir bite on Christa's nipple and then stopped. "Oh, so you want to play hard ball huh?" Ymir asked then then slid down in between Christa's legs and then started sucking hungrily. She then slid her tongue in.

"Y-Ymir! We haven't even done the main part and you're gonna make me come twice!" Christa said moaning and shouting at her.

Ymir ignored Christa and widened Christa's legs out more, and the stopped to look up at Christa and slid in two fingers and pumped her more. "Stop complaining, I know you want me to do this, you always have loved this part." Ymir said grinning.

Christa arched her back and moaned more and them came.

Ymir once again licked her fingers and then got on top of Christa, then started scissoring her gently. Ymir leaned down and then put a hand behind her back, lifting up Christa as she continued to scissor.

Christa moaned out Ymir's name. "Ymir! Go faster!" She said.

Ymir nodded and then went faster as Christa pleased, and the grabbed Christa's ass.

"I am gonna come, Ymir!" Christa said as she came and Ymir came with her. Ymir then got out of the scissor position and laid on the bed beside Christa.

"You made me come three times you asshole." Christa said and then sitting up and then looked at Ymir, her eyes saying she want more. She then crawled in front of Ymir and opened her legs.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Ymir asked looking up at Christa blushing at her not expecting her to make a move, she hasn't before, Ymir was always top.

"I want a turn now." Christa said and then leaning down and licked Ymir's womanhood.

"C-Christa! Stop!" Ymir said slipping out a moan.

Christa looked up at Ymir. "It seems you seem to enjoy it by that moan, so why stop?" She said then sucking on her eagerly.

Ymir moaned once more, and the lifting up her legs off the bed. "Ah- Christa-" She said throwing her head back. "Fuck me-"

Christa smirked and then climbed on top of Ymir, and the pushing their womanhood's together with force. They both moaned at once and Christa began to move slowly and then picking up the pace.

"A-Ah!" Ymir said gasping and the arching her back like Christa did when Ymir topped, now it was the total opposite.

Christa continued to scissor Ymir and moved her hand to the back of Ymir's neck, and lifted her head and up deeply kissed her.

Ymir broke the kiss. "I-I am gonna come-" Ymir said throwing her head back again.

"M-Me too." Christa said moaning at Ymir and licked her neck seductively.

They both came at once and then Christa landed on top of Ymir, both of them breathing at the same pace, their sweat coming together.

"Ymir, I love you." Christa said breathing heavily.

Ymir nodded and smiled. "I know." She said.

"_You're already mine you know."_


End file.
